


A better place to hide

by SnowiFrost



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Therion deals with love in his own way, Therion is an emotional idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowiFrost/pseuds/SnowiFrost
Summary: Therion has always been bad at trusting people. Now that he is in a relationship with the handsome, intelligent Cyrus Albright, he wonders why exactly the man has choosen him. It's too overwhelming, so Therion flees.





	A better place to hide

_"I need some time to think, Cyrus. It's all been... overwhelming, to say the least. I'll come back when I've collected my thoughts." Therion didn't look at his boyfriend, but could picture the look in his dark, stormy eyes._

_"You're leaving. I want to say I don't understand, but I do. It was foolish of me to assume I could keep you here in Atlasdam without consequences." He could hear the tears in the scholar's voice, could picture them rolling down his cheecks. It broke whatever was left of his heart to leave, but his mind was restless._

_"I'll come back. And if you'll still have me then, I'm yours." A pair of arms pulled him closer, until his head was resting against the taller man's chest. He felt the familiar body shock against his, sobs wreaking havoc in the otherwise calm and collected pose of his lover._

_"I'll be waiting for you." A pair of soft lips pressed to his forehead, like a promise of things to come, made a lone tear slip out of the corner of his eyes. He finally looked up at Cyrus and found him looking as devastated as he himself felt. His lips found Cyrus' in a kiss that was filled with_ I love you _and_ I'll miss you _and a hint of_ Please come back to me. _They both knew they wouldn't see each other for a while, so when Therion eased himself out of the embrace and picked up his bag it felt like a final farewell. He opened the door of their home, looked back one last time and left without another word._

Out of all the towns he'd lived in since he became a thief, Bolderfall had felt the most like a home. Its rocky craigs, tiny houses and even smaller allyways made it an ideal place for him to thrive. The last time he'd been here was when he returned the last dragonstone to Cordelia. He hadn't looked back on his old life since then. Coming back was almost like a punch to his guts, reminding him of how lonely and miserable he'd been. _Cyrus really saved me._ The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it. With it, memories of the man came drifting up in his mind. _Cyrus smiling brightly at him when he'd slain a cait, eyes twinkling mischieviously. Cyrus laughing out loud at a joke he'd made, throwing his head in his neck. Late night conversations by the fire when the others had gone to sleep. A pair of arms shielding him from the world after being saved from certain death by the scholar._

"Therion? I haven't seen you around in a while." His thoughts were interrupted by the almost unfamiliar voice. He turned around.

"Cordelia. Nice to see you too." He made sure to coat his voice in sarcasm, but the woman still seemed oblivious.

"I thought you'd left Bolderfall. Would you like to come home with me for dinner? I still need to properly thank you for retrieving me the dragonstones. Last time I tried to do that, I found out that you'd already left." He sighed heavily at that. They'd indeed disappeared before Cordelia could reward them. Primrose had seen one of the Wings walk around. It had been Therion himself who'd insisted upon chasing him. The rest of their company had been surprised.

_"You'll... help me? But your quest is done. You can quit here if you want." Primrose unconsiously twisted her hair around her finger. The other six had gathered around them._

__

_"You helped me finish mine. I'm staying until the end. Only once we finish all of this will my quest be done. Now, let's go catch that man." That evening, Cyrus had taken him away from the party, where they couldn't be overheard anymore, and thanked him._

__

_"It means a lot to all of us, Therion. A few months ago, you'd never have done this. I'm proud of you." He sneered at that, not wanting to aknowledge the warm glow in his stomach._

__

_"I don't need you to act like you need to mend my broken pieces." Cyrus merely nodded._

He felt no need to return to the Ravus manor now, but before he could refuse, his stomach growled and he sighed. "I guess that's your answer."

**4 months later**

The problem with Cordelia's kindness was that it seemed to last forever. After the meal all those months ago, she'd offered him a bed for the night. And the night after. And the night after that. And... point was, he found himself still sleeping under her roof now. She hadn't asked questions about his stay in Bolderfall and he hadn't shared anything either. She'd seen him leave and come back at the most random hours but had refrained from sticking her nose in his business. All she really knew was that he was still stealing, but not to make a living. Every time she entered his room, she found new trinkets scattered all around, but never anything of true value.

Today she found him sitting on his bed, staring off into the distance. He didn't react to her and for some reason she doubted he was aware of her presence. She sat down next to him and silently waited. Disturbing him now would only make him shut down, but maybe he wanted to talk when he came to senses.

When he finally started talking, she had to orientate herself. In wondering where his thoughts were, her own had wandered off.

"When I left here, I hoped never to return. My life was just a slum and the walls around my heart were as high as the clouds. If I'd died somewhere on your quest, no one'd have cared. Least of all myself. But I met seven wonderful people and by the time I returned with the third dragonstone, my life had purpose. I wanted to help the people that had somehow started caring for me. Somewhere along the way, he broke down the walls until my heart was laid bare. And then he stole it. He's sweet, caring and loving. Sometimes he's a bit clumsy with words or feelings, but he's a smart man. His eyes can see right into my soul. No one's ever treated me like he does." She now finally recognised his behaviour for that of a heartbroken man.

"What happened?" She almost didn't dare to ask, but after so many months of silence, she was happy he was finally sharing.

"I left. No one has ever cared about me. I didn't understand why he would care. I guess I was trying to protect myself. But now it's becoming pretty clear it was one of the worst desicions I've made. I... I think I might love him, and that scares me more than wandering around with your bracelet did." His words sounded so genuine and different from the thief she'd know almost two years ago. He was a changed man and it was clear his lover had been a big part of that change.

"Go home, Therion. Go home and tell him how you feel. If what you told me is anything to go by, he'll understand." His straightened a bit, shoulders no longer slumping.

"I should do that." She smiled at him and gestured to his room.

"Then start packing so you can leave tomorrow. You'll always be welcome here, Therion, but I think your place is next to him." She thought back on the company Therion had brought along when he brought back the stone and immediatly realised who he'd been talking about. "It's that scholar, right? What was his name again? Marcus or something like that?"

He looked up at the name. "Cyrus." He whispered. "Yes. It's him. It's always him."

**Atlasdam, a week later**

The city was still as bustling as he remembered it to be. Merchants and scholars were everywhere and some even recognised him. Friendly greets were shouted his way from here and there. He waved at them and made his way to Cyrus' home. Butterflies were swarming through his belly and with each step, he grew more nervous. How would the older man react to seeing him back? Would Cyrus still care? Or would he have moved on and found himself someone less broken? He knocked on the familiar door and waited. No answer came. He stood there for a moment, indecisive about what to do next. He'd assumed Cyrus would be home, but now that he found it empty he had to find the scholar somewhere else. A scholar walked past and saw him.

"You looking for professor Albright? He's probably at the palace teaching the princess and Therese. Try your luck there if it's urgent." Therion thanked the man and sprinted towards the northern side of the city, where the royal family resided.

His voice carried through the hallways and Therion gravitated towards it. The scholar was telling his pupils about the history of the Flatlands when he found the right room. He didn't want to interrupt his lecture, so she settled for waiting outside. He sat down with his back against the wall and let Cyrus' voice carry him off to happier moments.

_"Therion! Thank Alephan you're safe! Never do anything that reckless again!" Cyrus crashed into him and almost tackled him to the ground in the process. His heart almost beat out of his chest and his throat was dry._

__

_"I'm fi-" A pair of lips crashed to his own and suddenly he couldn't think straight anymore. Without agreeing to, he felt his body respond and his lips kiss back. Cyrus deepened the kiss and Therion felt his knees go weak. When the older man finally pulled away, they were both left breathless._

__

_"I'm sorry. I should've... not done that. I-" This time it was Therion that shut the older man up with a kiss._

He felt more than he heard how chairs scraped back and how footsteps came near. He jolted up to his feet just in time for Therese and the princess not to trample him. He waited until they had passed him and then entered the classroom. He found Cyrus sitting at his desk, back towards the door. He hadn't noticed Therion come in yet and for a second the thief considered leaving with his tail between his legs. Suddenly his nerves were back in full force.

"Did you have another question for me, princess?" The man suddenly asked and then turned around. They both froze. "Therion..." For a second, neither of them moved.

"Cyrus, I..." Before he could continue, he suddenly had his arms full of scholar.

"You came back. I thought you weren't going to come back." He felt his worries flow away like water.

"You really waited for me?" he whispered, voice strained. He knew Cordelia had been right. He had to tell him.

"Yes. How could I not?" He sighed deeply, gathered his courage and pushed the man far enough away so he could properly see his face.

"I love you." A gasp and then a pair of lips upon his were the next things his senses picked up.

"I love you too. Are you staying now? Please don't leave again." Therion smiled and shook his head.

"I'm staying with you, Cyrus. I'm not leaving you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there y'all! Second fic here and I'm still a bit nervous about posting. Your comments are greatly appreciated. I really want to know what I can improve!


End file.
